The Clinical Core performs comprehensive clinical and neuropsychological patient evaluations, coordinates data transfer to the Data Management Core, and conducts longitudinal follow up of Alzheimer's disease and non-demented individuals. The Clinical Core coordinated recruitment of subjects for the Mount Sinai ADRC, the Alzheimer's Disease Cooperative Study (ADCS), and other National Institute of Health funded studies, and non-funded pilot studies. In its ongoing efforts to serve a diverse population, the Clinical Core maintains a Satellite Diagnostic and Treatment Clinic. This core provides training to a wide range of individuals to assist in the collection of data, and it approaches all participants for the autopsy program. Educational and outreach activities are conducted in conjunction with the Education Information Transfer Core. Antemortem clinical information on all autopsied cases is provided to the Neuropathology Core through the data management core.